prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-99.119.117.148-20140629082945
I understand thati it is not easy to write, produce, cast, and film a television show. But when/if I do ever end up creating a drama television show. The more ominous the title of my episodes sound the more; the more What do u guys think of this? . For Whom the Bell Tolls- if i was in charge of the writing i would kill somone or do the mystery thign they did at the end of season 1. However, I would make sure that if i did the mystery it would have to have a twist which would thne set the events of my hypothetical Season 2 in motion. This is A Dark Ride was a great episode truly fantastic episode- if i could i would make the episode liek that only a tad bit different. I would make the body bag in the ice cooler rotting and smell so foul the chrachters would have to cove their noses. And instead of making Toby the A-team revelation I would have made.....Caleb the A-team member which would have the viewers thinking HOLY CHIZ WHAAAAAT?!!!!- or THAT MAKES NO SENSE?!!! WE JUST SAW HIM!! It would have an OMG effect and from there late on reveal that Caleb knew who Nate was and that thye had been friends prior to them existign on the show. I would have Nate go to Tru North and liek a flashback reveal he called Caleb to tell him what he had done Caleb would have flipped and then been all like WHY MAN?!!' from there I would have Caleb and Nate dumping Maya's body in the back of Alison's house. Nate would ask why he was doing this and Caleb would say something along the lines of ''Hanna broke my heart and beleived that mona girl. or something way darker and more of a shocking reveal of his chrachter. Then i would have Caleb engineer Nate comign to Rosewood- him befriending Emily fallling for her (i wouldnt have hi mshowing interest in jenna) and him kissing her- only to be rejected- and lead into The Lady Killer to the point where Emily ran off Nate followed ------ skipping to where they are in the lighthouse and Emily's trying to be careful and is looking to see where Nate is nate shows up and tries to kill her she stabs nate and Caleb appears havign been informed that Nate was going to kill Emily sees Nate dying and like Nate dying looking at him tryign to point to him- Emily so distraught wouldnt comphrehend what Nate's doing so Caleb secretly sets the gun for the bulelt to go off- he hugs Emily as Nate dies- outside view shows the gun go off. Ambulane and next episode This is A Dark Ride - Caleb sneaks on the train where he nad Mona plan to wreak hAvok on the liars. Mona does her thing- Aria gets kidnapped wakes up to find a dead Lucas in the casket with her l- and freaks out. The liars look for Aria - Spencer would hear Mona sing as the train moves on the tracks she hears someone behind her and is attacked by the Queen of Hearts who then tries to kill her and she escapes. Events happen like Toby and Jenna by the water stand- toby ends up looking for Spencer - who is still nowhere to be found- Caleb sees Toby accidentally find Aria's casket Aria hears him cries for help. Caleb enters wearign the Queen of Hearts mask and fights toby who had already opened the train's loading cargo doo he was surprised to see the outside and that it was a way off the train- they fight Toby does not know it is caleb in the Queen of Hearts costume and seems to be winning from out of nowhere- Caleb (in costume) pulla out a gun and shoots him - Aria is screaming for toby wondering out loud if he is safe and trying to open the door- Toby weak is pushed off the train. ( Caleb would dissapear. Get bakc into his other costume and go back to looking for Aria Aria would pass out again all the whlle realizing the drug that was given to her was a lot more powerful then she realizses. The girls would find her and shed awaken - they all scream that Lucas/Hanna is more horrified is dead. Meanwhile - cut to the police showing up Ezra- Noel and Jenna blame the Liars. Caleb is there comforting Hanna. Hanna tells Jenna to shut the hell up- Ezra (even though is the adult) tells Noel to back off. and the pushing Noel back happens. Jason showa up for a reason that wil lbe explained later. Maybe. - Ali's body would come out rotting and like i said- the smell- meanwhile a car appears by the teacks in the night sky- someone takes toby's dead body and puts him in the car- opens the hole for the gas and from out of the car getso ut kerosene and carefullly purs it all over the car. The unkown figure gets out a match and throws it from a fair distance- the car explodes burning Toby's body to a crisp. The figure moves away and is seen wlaking a way from the car. who is it? Mystery mid - cliffhanger / Caleb would dissapear. Get bakc into his other costume and go back to looking for Aria Aria would pass out again all the whlle realizing the drug that was given to her was a lot more powerful then she realizses. The girls would find her and shed awaken - they all scream that Lucas/Hanna is more horrified is dead. Meanwhile - cut to the police showing up Ezra- Noel and Jenna blame the Liars. Caleb is there comforting Hanna. Hanna tells Jenna to shut the hell up- Ezra (even though is the adult) tells Noel to back off. and the pushing Noel back happens. Jason showa up for a reason that wil lbe explained later. Maybe. - Ali's body would come out rotting and like i said- the smell- meanwhile a car appears by the teacks in the night sky- someone takes toby's dead body and puts him in the car- opens the hole for the gas and from out of the car getso ut kerosene and carefullly purs it all over the car. The unkown figure gets out a match and throws it from a fair distance- the car explodes burning Toby's body to a crisp. The figure moves toward the camera and who is it? Cece. We got to the scene wiht Mona having to go back to the mental institution. And the hoodied figure turns (the audience doesnt know) its Caleb! and he smiels evily while walking out of the entrance gates and running down the block. We shift the scene to caleb entering the new lair and a new hoodied figure is waiitng for him. Caleb looks surprised and says: You?! Flashback ending to Ali's hand grabbing at air. We see someone pulling Ali out- she gets out (yeah in this version Ali's revealed to ahve been alive much earlier)- Ali gets out and ms. grunwald helps ali to her own car. - all the time Ali's whimpering disoriented and in shock- she tried to kill me....she's in danger. Ali and the whol. We got to the scene wiht Mona having to go back to the mental institution. And the hoodied figure turns (the audience doesnt know) its Caleb! and he smiels evily while walking out of the entrance gates and running down the block. We shift the scene to caleb entering the new lair and a new hoodied figure is waiitng for him. Caleb looks surprised and says: You?! Flashback ending to Ali's hand grabbing at air. We see someone pulling Ali out- she gets out (yeah in this version Ali's revealed to ahve been alive much earlier)- Ali gets out and ms. grunwald helps ali to her own car. - all the time Ali's whimpering disoriented and in shock- she tried to kill me....she's in danger. Ali and the whole Grunwald leavign her car thing is still in there- Ali is then seen walking alongside the road and Melissa ( i changed it from Mona) pulls up angrily but then sees Ali and her state- she stops- Ali gets in her car. Melissa is says are you alright? Ali is shvering and is shocked. Melissa drives eventually Ali dozes off and a bing! is heard. It's Melissa's phone the message cannot be seen but Melissa's reply is seen its': Guess who i just foudn on the road?' 'She sends a pic of Ali she had on her phone _ by now Melissa is revealed as not a good person. The person texts back: What? Melissa then texts back : Watch me ake a girl disappear. She puts the phone down and staring at the road she smiles- she turns to ali who is asleep and says: ''this is a dark ride for you Ali D...you're going where all the little bitches go.... The car acclerates and frives off into the the night. End of Episode. Hopefully you guys like it i started it out as oen thign but then it go really interesting. if u guys would be open minded and liek to see if i could continued no probelm. The identity of the other person Melissa texted. the idenity of the Person who burned Toby in the Car and the other mysteries. Please excuse the grammatical errors im writng this at 4 AM- I would alter the storyline altogether and still keep the interest in. Well hope u guys liek it. Enjoy!!! Comment if u can.